


My Man

by teroinreadsteroinwrites



Category: Music RPF, Pierce the Veil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teroinreadsteroinwrites/pseuds/teroinreadsteroinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't mess with my man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Man

Some people don't like getting dressed up. It's just not their thing. I was not one of those people. I loved getting all dolled up. It just does something to you. The process to me is relaxing as opposed annoying. The routine I fell into was comforting, no more so than after a long stretch of minimalistic looks that were more practical for the work place.

First a shower, followed by the liberal application of my favorite body lotion and moisturizer for my face. I got dressed, slipping into the underwear, jeans and bandeau I had sitting on the bed.

I liked being dressed up. I didn't do it because other people liked it or because it made me more attractive. I simply liked myself a little more. I was more confident. I didn't need make up and tight clothes to feel this way. I also didn't need Starbucks, but sure enough you could find me there twice a day.

I pulled the hair dryer off of it's little holder on the wall and went to work on my black hair, after plugging in my Bellimi curling wand. I clipped in my extensions and curled my hair. A qui k run through with a paddle brush and I had shiny waves. I tied my bandanna on and loosely clipped my hair back. Primer, foundation, concealer, setting powder, bronzer, contour, setting spray for good measure. Then onto the eyes, fill in the brows, black eye shadow smoothly blended out, shiny white highlight in the inner corner, black eye liner winged out on top and bottom, lashes and mascara, before moving on to the final puzzle piece. My favorite burgundy lip stick completed my vampu look. I slipped my flannel on, leaving it open, before stepping into my heels. I put on my jewelry, before collecting all of my stuff and throwing it back into my duffle bag.

Another once over and a look in the mirror, just because I knew I was killing it, I was ready to leave. I checked out of my hotel, and stood out side, waiting for the cab I called. It was February, but for some reason Ohio, it was around sixty degrees. Cold since I was living in San Diego, but considering I was from Maine it might as well have been eighty.

I was in Ohio to visit my fiance, who was on tour and had absolutely no clue I was coming. The surprise came about due to the perfect timing. I had four days off, and money for a ticket.

When I made it to the venue, I followed the instructions given to me by their tour manager. ' _Find the front of the VIP line and text him_.'I earned quite a few dirty looks as I walked up, which only made me smile.

"Ugh who is that whore?"

"Probably a groupie."

"Obviously she's sleeping with one of them."

I laughed at that one. ' _Yeah, the one that I'm engaged to_ ,' I thought looking at the ring on my finger. It was a, large square cut diamond surrounded smaller black stones.

I got even more excited. I was literally like five minutes away from him, well five minutes if their tour manager would hurry the fuck up.

"Krystal!" Jason shouted gaining everyone's attention.

"Dude, I'm literally three feet in front of you," I said.

He just smiled. I rolled my eyes and hugged him, before following him into the venue. He handed me a pass and slipped it over my head.

"What's the plan?"

"They're coming in for a meet and greet, so I'll take you there, then take your bag throw it on the bus, and fetch them."

I nodded. I sat on the table that they had set up and waited. Ten minutes later Jaime walked in.

"What's up loser?" I asked, causing him to look up from his phone.

"I'm not a loser. You cheat."

"Loser," I teased. Jaime and I had been locked in an intense war of Trivia Crack. A majority of our battles went to me though. He kept trying.

I was still giving Jaime crap, when Tony walked in.

Like Jaime he was on his phone. I narrowed my eyes, but stopped when my phone chimed from my back pocket.

He looked up, and I grinned. "Surprise!"

He chuckled shaking his head.

"What?" I asked.

"Jaime's texted me to hurry the fuck up a minute ago. Now I see why."

I hopped off the table and closed the few feet between us. I pulled him down to my level, and kissed him, before he pulled me into a tight embrace.

Oh God how I fucking missed him. I missed being wrapped up in his arms and his sheets. It felt like it's been a life time, since I'd seen him though it's only been a few months.

"Isn't this cute?" Mike asked.

I pulled away from Tony and glared. "I still owe you for sending me your dirty ass boxers," I reminded him.

He tossed his hands up in surrender.

I turned my attention back to my fiance. "So are you surprised?"

"Yes, when did you get here?" he asked.

"I flew in last night. Figured why not. I'm off and missed you like crazy. Worked out."

"I missed you too."

I simply leaned in for another kiss.

"Yo lovebirds!"

We looked at Vic.

"Fans in in five! Pay attention!"

"Sir yes sir," I mocked.

"Can we get a chair for the lady?" Tony asked, arm still wrapped around my waist.

"Lady my ass," Jaime scoffed.

"You mean that place you pull your trivia crack answers?"

"Fuck you."

I did get a chair. I sat back far enough away to be ignored, but close enough to still be seen.

I played on my phone as they let fans in. It was cute watching people get all excited, but cute was only entertaining for so long, so I took to the internet for some sort of amusement.

"Tony, what is with the beard?" someone asked in a rather disgusted tone.

I glanced up at the girl, but didn't make it obvious. She was obviously around fifteen.

"What about it?"

"It's weird. You looked better without it. You should shave it. You would probably have more fans."

I stood and walked up behind Tony. "I guess it's good thing that the only person, who has to like him is himself," I said. I leaned down and wrapped mt arms around him. His hand came.to rest on my forearm giving it a squeeze. I ran my hand over his scruff. "I however love it." I kissed his cheek. "I'm going to get something to eat, since I haven't yet," I whispered in his ear. "Love you."

He gave me a quick peck, before letting me go. I picked up my purse and walked outside, finding somewhere to eat on my phone.

I went and got a chicken salad from this bistro down the street and then hit up Starbucks. I decided to be nice and get everyone something.

"Do you think you're cool or something?" A girl asked az I neared the venue.

I looked at the owner of the voice. It of course was the girl from before.

"Just because you're dating a band member doesn't make you better than us. You don't have to shove it down our throats."

"That's what you thought that was. Pity. I guess inn going to have to explain myself then, but note I'm doing this for your benefit not mine.

"You see that shit you pulled in there was not cool in the slightest. You don't like something then fair enough. To each their own. Being shitty about it? Not necessary.

"Telling someone that more people would like them is obnoxious and rude. And it's pointless. He doesn't give a fuck. I know that you pissed me off way more than him. He's cool with who he is and how he looks, and if people aren't then oh well they can get over it. If they can't then fuck 'em.

"It's much harder to get past an attitude than it is looks. Remember that, because if you weren't so shallow and rude more people would probably like you."

"That's why you look like a slut then because you don't care? Cause people love your attitude?" she scoffed.

"I dress like this because I like it. Regardless of what other people think. And luckily for me my (i)fiance(/i) likes it too. That's not the point. What I'm trying to teach you here is that by caring so much about how other people look your ugly ass personality shines through."

I tried. Sure it was kind of petty, but whatever. Some people are born to be shallow. She was young. She didn't learn from me, but I was sure someone else would drive that lesson into her skull.

I walked back to the venue flashing my pass and being led back to the dressing room.

"I come bearing Starbucks," I sang.

"Dude!"

"Hell yeah!"

Everyone took their beverages, leaving me with my frap and salad. I flopped down next to Tony. He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Do can we just take a minute to acknowledge Krys going all scary earlier?"

"The fuck you calling scary?" I asked.

"No, that was fucking scary," Vic agreed with Jaime. "You came up behind him with a strut." Vic mocked my walk.

"That strut the evil bitch does in high school movies," Mike elaborated.

"Then leaned over and got all possessive and smug."

"And then you hit her with that creepily pleasant voice. Like 'Hey. How you doing? I kill girls like you for fun, so fuck off.'"

"I did?" Wasn't exactly my intention.

"You proceeded to reassert your dominance and leave."

"Now wonder she thought I was a bitch. I guess I scared the shit out of her twice, because we had a lottle chat, when I walked back in."

"You did?" Tony asked.

"She seemed like a bitch," Mike said.

"She was."

"She probably had it coming."

"She did. She had the absolute worst attitude. It's simple. Don't be human garbage, and don't fuck with my man."

Tony squeezed me, chuckling. He reached for one of my tomatoes. I swatted his hand away. "And don't fuck with my salad either!"


End file.
